


Being Under: Unconsciousness & Hallucinations Don't Mix

by deebainwonderland



Series: Irondad Whumptober [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, Hurt Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deebainwonderland/pseuds/deebainwonderland
Summary: Tony tetters on the edge of consciousness as the voices call him home.#whumptober2019 #no.10 #no.25 #unconscious #hallucination





	Being Under: Unconsciousness & Hallucinations Don't Mix

Voices fizzled in and out of his ears.

“Shit! No, Helen, we don’t know what he was dosed with. Some kind of gas was sprayed in his face. Could have been anything.” 

He knew that voice. Something in his bones knew that voice. The voice sounded scared. Tony wished he could help. 

“He’s been in and out of consciousness. I think he’s been seeing things. He kept calling out for Pepper before we even got back here.”

Pepper. That was a nice name. 

“We’re going to have to flush his system. It’s not going to be fun but from what I can tell, it’s the best way to clear the drug out.”

That was a new voice. He might recognize it but he couldn’t be sure. Everything was fuzzy.

“We should get Peter up here too. Tony’s been asking for him. Seems to think he’s in trouble but the kid wasn’t even on the mission. Tony is convinced he was there even when I kept telling him that he wasn’t. I kept telling him Peter was fine but he was still freaking out.”

Peter. Peter. He knew that name. That name was important. He was a boy, he was important. He was…

“Woah! Woah, Tony, no you can’t get up. No, Tony, stop-”.

Xx 

A new voice was floating in. 

“So yeah, Mr. Rhodey picked me up from school which was like really cool but also kind of scary because he had that look in his eyes. I’ve seen that look before. It's the ‘I have bad news and would rather be anywhere else but here’ look. He told me you’ve been asking for me so of course, I came. Now that I’m here you should definitely wake up, Mr. Stark. 

Mr. Stark. Was that him? It must be. This voice wanted him to wake up. He wanted to do as the voice asked. He would do whatever this voice asked.

“Dr. Cho said you just need to rest and you’ll wake up on your own soon. So you should rest if you need to but I’d also like you to wake up and tell us all that we’re overreacting.” 

Overreacting? Was this a normal occurrence? 

“Mr. Rhodes told me that you were asking for me during the mission. He said you seemed to think I was hurt but I promise I'm fine, Mr. Stark. In fact, I didn’t even know about this mission. You might have thought about taking me but you also knew I had that big biology test today so maybe that’s why you didn’t ask me.”

This was a nice voice. But it sounded sad. He wished he could fix that. 

“I promise things will be ok when you wake up, Mr. Stark. And I’ll be here. Since you were so worried and all.”

Was he worried? He didn’t feel worried. But the voice did. He should wake up. He wanted to wake up and be with the voices. He wanted -

Xx

“Hey, sleepyhead. We were beginning to wonder if you’d ever join the land of the living. Waking. Whatever.”

The light was blinding. Tony groaned, rolling his head around to take in the room. It was one of the penthouse rooms. He was home. 

Tony’s eyes found the man who’d spoken. James Rhodey smiled down at him by the edge of the bed, hand clasping his ankle. “Rhodey.” 

He was rewarded with a warm smile. “Hey, Tones. You gave us a right scare. Glad to see your eyes open man.” 

Tony studied his friend. He had dark circles under his eyes but seemed otherwise unscathed. Broken memories swirled around his head as he tried to remember how he got to this room. Then a far more important thought invaded his mind. 

“Peter?” Tony choked as he tried to sit and was promptly hit with a wave of dizziness and nausea.

“Jeez, Tony, stay down,” said Rhodes, leaping around the bed to place a hand on his chest and force the man back down. “Nice to know your priorities. For about the tenth time, Peter is totally fine. He wasn’t even on the mission. You must have been hallucinating something awful though cause you’ve been making a ruckus about him ever since you got dosed..”

Had he? Tony didn’t remember that. He also didn’t remember any hallucinations. All he knew was that his nerves were about to choke out all his oxygen. “Rhodes, please, Peter. I need…” he trailed off, not really sure what he needed.

Rhodey let out a long-suffering sigh. “Yeah, ok Tony. Just stay still for thirty seconds and we’ll be back.” With that, the man quickly left the room.

Tony spent those thirty seconds trying to decide whether or not to rip the IV out of his arm to speed the process along. 

But then the door was open again and Peter Parker stumbled through, eyes wide as he met Tony’s. 

Instantly, the fight drained from Tony. He hadn’t realized just how much he needed to see his kid. Lord, that must have been some cocktail. 

“Pete,” he said, holding out a desperately reaching hand. 

Peter’s upper lip wobbled as he half-ran the four steps to his mentor. He stopped at the bed’s edge and took Tony’s hand. 

Tony pulled at him and Peter gave a watery laugh as he climbed up to sit by the man’s side.

“Are you alright?” Tony asked him seriously, reaching out to brush the bangs off his forehead. 

“I’m totally fine Mr. Stark,” Peter responded, leaning into the touch. “It’s you who was unconscious for three days.” 

Tony hummed, uninterested in the news about himself. “I’m fine kiddo. I’ve had worse hangovers.” 

Peter narrowed his eyes at his mentor. “I’m not sure that should be a point of pride, Mr. Stark.”

Reaching out, Tony’s thumb passed over the boy’s lips, pulling the bottom one out from where he’d been biting it. “Fill me in kiddo?”

Peter shrugged one shoulder. “Dr. Cho will be here in a minute. She’ll know more. You got hit with some gas that made you start seeing things and threw your immune system for a serious loop. You also seemed to be quite determined to believe that I had been hurt on a mission I wasn’t even on.”

“Well, that sounds kind of silly doesn’t it,” Tony said, subtly turning Peter’s face in his hands to check for any injuries. 

“I’ll say,” Peter snorted. He raised a skeptical eyebrow at his mentor’s antics.

Ok, so maybe he wasn’t subtle. Sue him. 

“Why don’t you stay here while Dr. Cho checks me out kiddo? Keep an eye on ya and all that.” 

Peter allowed himself to be pulled more fully onto the bed and tucked himself in the man’s side. Tony’s hand began to gently move through his hair, grounding them both. 

“I think I can do that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo and/or comment if you enjoyed! Much more to come.


End file.
